Kayo's driving lesson
by Kittykatdoll45
Summary: Kayo is told she is going out for dinner with Scott, but he takes her for driving lessons with Parker instead.


Driving lessons for Kayo

Kayo and Parker are both friends/business partners but wait till she ends up being forced on learn how to drive. It's only a one shot.

* * *

It was late in the afternoon and Kayo and Scott came into the lounge arguing. Everyone was out a supply run except Alan. And Scott had something planned for Kayo that he has had scheduled for a long time now.

"I don't know why I need to learn drive, when I've been flying since I was 10," Kayo argued staring straight into Scott's direction.

Scott argued back, "Because it could come in handy one day and plus we all it taught by Parker," Scott smiled at the end of the sentence hoping to finish the conversation without getting a punch in the stomach.

"He's the one for it you know, we all passed with flying colours," Alan butted in trying to lighten the mood. Kayo pushed her brother out of the way knocking him into a soft sofa, Alan made a moan under his breath. "Your lucky it was soft, next time I may use you as a punching bag." Alan gulped nodding at Kayo now learning his lesson.

A smile crossed his lips and Kayo rolled her eyes, "Oh ok, fine, I'll go just for you," She looked at Scott like he knew something she didn't.

Kayo thought that Scott would forget about the driving lesson as he had so much on his mind lately. Then it being close to dinner time Scott suggested on taking Kayo out for dinner. With Scott specifically saying it wasn't a date Kayo had a few ideas in mind as she went to get changed. Then 10 minutes came in wearing a short blue sparkly dress.

"What do you think?" Kayo spun around holding the rim of her dress.

Scott smiled at her from the sofa, "Nice, but more causal will be fine, it's not a date Kayo."

"Okay then..." Kayo said turning round and walking back into her room. She tied her hair back up to a high ponytail, put on more causal clothes and wiped all the makeup off she just put on.

After finally agreeing that a sweat shirt and jeans will suit for the occasion they headed off. Then, they both climbed into TB1. About half way through the flight Kayo realised she wasn't anywhere near a restaurant.

Kayo pulled up her GPS location, "I thought we were going out for dinner." She then pulled up TB1 location, "Hello... waiting for a answer," Kayo impatiently waited.

Scott eyed rolled her from his seat, "Kayo, just relax, wait and see." Since Scott didn't give any clues of the restaurant menu or the name of it Kayo couldn't do any research beforehand.

Scott stayed silent until they pulled up into the manner. Even after many attempts of Kayo trying to start a conversation Scott wasn't giving away any hints.

"Here we go," Kayo whispered frustratingly and rolled her eyes as they pulled into the manor front garden. "No wonder why you said to dress casual."

Penelope and Parker both greeted them and Sherbet licking Kayo's left foot.

"You will be fine Kayo, Just don't do anything stupid," Scott said hoping Kayo wouldn't over estimate herself. She looked like she was going to hurt him in one way or another by expressing an unpleasant look.

"Let's get this over and done with," she mumbled to herself.

Kayo kissed Scott's cheek, "You owe me one," Scott nodded at her.

Kayo walked towards to where Parker was stood, "I'm ready whenever you are Parker,"

Parker pulled FAB 0 round.

"Take the seat on the right Miss Kryanno," Parker opened the driver seat door for her.

Kayo bowed her head slightly in respect, "Call me Kayo, Parker."

As Kayo and Parker drove off Scott and Lady Penelope stood waving to them.

"Tea Scott?" Lady Penelope asked following him into the manor.

Parker started explaining all the pedals and buttons to Kayo. But she insisted she knew everything as she kept comparing it to Thunderbird shadow.

Scott had a worrying look on his face as they went passed.

"She will be fine Scott, you always worry to much," Penelope tried to reassure him then sat down on the couch and poured out tea for him and herself.

Scott dipped a biscuit in his tea, "It's not that it's just that she can you know have a attitude sometimes and thinks she knows everything," Scott sat their blushing while sipping some tea.

Parker was sat in the back of Fab 0 telling Kayo about the time Alan did his driving lessons and knocked one of the head statues from the courtyard.

"Your doing better than your brothers you know. Your a natural,"

"Thanks. I think I prefer flying though it's more speed and you can chase bad guys more easily," Kayo cheeks went the colour of fab 0.

Kayo turned the corner close to the manor, "I can't believe Scott made me think we were going on for dinner and made me put a dress on." Parker chuckled quietly from the backseat as he remembered when Gordon made Penny do the same thing.

As they arrived back to the manor Scott and Penelope were waiting for them to come back.

Scott opened the door for Kayo, "How did it go?"

"Yeah how was it?" Penelope asked as well holding Sherbet.

Kayo shrugged, "Good, but I prefer flying though, she then turned to her teacher, "How did I do Parker?"

Penny passed Sherbet to Parker, "You passed with masters Kayo,"

"Masters?, is that better than flying colours?" Scott asked recalling all the families grades of driving with Parker.

"Yeah, it's Parker's language," Penelope laughed holding her hands to her face.

"Brilliant Kayo," Scott gave her a high five.

Kayo wrapped her arms round Scott's hips, "We better get going, I believe I have a dinner to attend as a treat," Kayo said excitedly meeting Scott's eyes.

Scott helped Kayo into TB1 and flew off.

Kayo couldn't wait to brag to her brothers that she got better than them. "Wait till my brothers here that you did better than them," Scott said with Kayo laughing.

"Are you not jealous?" Kayo asked Scott.

"Not really I'm use too," Scott said. But inside his heart couldn't contain the pain of his girlfriend who was younger than him was better than him at driving.

The commas rang and Alan was there.

Alan said, "How did you do Kayo?"

"Better than you boys, I got a masters," Kayo bragged as she shot a finger at her brother.

"What!" Alan shouted at the top of his voice. He was speechless he had Parker's top record now Kayo broke it.

Grandma kicked Alan's foot, "I think you mean well done Kayo," Grandma said congratulating her.

"Yeah, sorry Kayo," Alan waved through the com, "See you when you get back to the island,"

"Were going for dinner so we will be a long time," Scott said as he saw Kayo smile from the back which brightened up his day, knowing that this was all worth it.

"Bye then." All 3 of them said.

**The end, hope you enjoy it.**


End file.
